


Not Your Oppa

by Chiharu



Category: B.A.P, Secret (Band)
Genre: Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiharu/pseuds/Chiharu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maknae turns into a girl overnight. Warning for nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Oppa

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written May 2013 and posted [here](http://pisudori-play.livejournal.com/37451.html).

Yongguk is brushing his teeth when Himchan bursts through the bathroom door. Himchan's eyes are still swollen and his hair is a mess: a sure indication that something is wrong. Himchan never parades around in his morning face. "Junhong-" Himchan says, taking a deep breath. "Junhong is a girl."

Yongguk gives Himchan a look. "Dwonggg bee schilfe."

Himchan snatches the toothbrush out of Yongguk's mouth. "I'm not being silly. Bbang, get your ass over there. Maknae turned into a girl."

The Junhong sitting on his bed is indeed female, judging by the way she cradles a breast in one hand while Daehyun lifts Junhong's pajama shirt, revealing smooth and pale skin. 

"What the hell?" Himchan screeches, knocking Daehyun violently off the bed as he covers maknae with his body. 

"Hyung didn't believe me," Junhong replies, nonplussed as he (she???) squirms out of Himchan's grasp. Her voice is smoother now, her expression mellower and softer. She does, however, flash them a shit-eating grin as Daehyun picks himself up from the floor.

"I believed him," Youngjae says, standing as far from female Junhong as physically possible. "I wasn't the one who asked for physical evidence." He engages Daehyun in a wordless conversation, flailing his hands wildly while they convey hysteria through undecipherable sign language.

Jongup seems to be the only one unaffected by this turn of events. He does, however, push a pillow to Junhong's chest to prevent vocal line's eyes from falling out. When Yongguk looks at him, Jongup shrugs and says, "don't we have a radio show in an hour?"

"Call Hyung," Himchan says morosely. 

 

 

 

"The show must go on," Seogku-hyung says when he arrives. After examining the damage (Daehyun now has two matching bumps on his head while Youngjae refuses to meet Junhong's eye), he procures a chest wrap. They dress Junhong in a large hoodie and jeans. It's not very different from his normal outfit, although they do have to sit through an hour of Shindong commenting on how attractive Zelo has gotten on broadcast. 

"This is wrong," Himchan hisses during the water break. "The way he looked at Junhong was indecent. Do something about this!"

"He was just being polite," Yongguk says, although his protective streak does kick in by the time the recording ends. "It's best to ignore the advances of older men," he says sagely in the car to no one in particular.

"We're all older men!" Daehyun shrieks in the backseat, having bit the inside of his cheek for the past hour. He seems to have an epiphany, turning to Junhong. "Are a boy again? Check quickly."

Junhong is unimpressed, bringing a hand to her chest. "Nope."

"Jung Daehyun, stop your perversion!" Himchan shouts from the middle row. "You're corrupting Maknae!" 

"She did it by herself!" Daehyun screeches, face buried in his hands. 

"Boys, please behave." Seogku-hyung cuts in when Himchan tries to hit Daehyun from over the seat. Youngjae makes a half-assed attempt to defend Daehyun, but his determination to not touch Junhong results in him half-crouching over Daehyun and half shrinking near the car door. Next to Himchan, Jongup just looks amused.

"Don't worry," Seokgu-hyung says as they run a red light. "I've sought for help from experts. Junhonggnie, you're in good hands."

The experts turn out to be SECRET, who usher Junhong into the bedroom after arriving at the dorm with an armful of bags. "I have a bad feeling about this," Youngjae says as the men sit pitifully in a circle on the rug. "I don't trust Hyosung-Noona."

"I don't trust you," Himchan declares. "Stop making bedroom eyes at Junhong. I see what's going on."

"How can Youngjae-pabo make bedroom eyes when he refuses to even look at Junhong?" Daehyun asks, rolling over in laughter.

"This isn't funny," Himchan says, standing up and pointing an accusatory finger at vocal line. He squints. "You two better keep that bubble wand to yourself. I have my eyes on you."

Youngjae's protest is cut short when the bedroom door opens again. Sunhwa comes out first, going "ta-dah! How does she look?"

This time, everyone stands up when Junhong emerges in a blouse and a high-waist skirt. Someone has taken the effort to pin her bangs to one side. Bare-faced Junhong blinks at them, lips pink. There is a hint of mischief in those dark, almond-shaped eyes. "How do I look?"

Daehyun is speechless for once. He only makes a noise of complaint when Youngjae closes Daehyun's jaw and declares, "I quit this group."

"I wanted to wear shorts but none of Sunhwa-Noona's things would fit," Junhong continues, ignoring Youngjae's comment as she adjusts her shirt. "Also, this bra is really uncomfortable. Can't I just go without one?"

"Nope, nope. I quit life." Youngjae tries to head to the window, stopping only when Daehyun wrestles him from jumping out of the second floor. 

"You look very pretty," Jongup supplies, smiling when Junhong brings her hands up to frame her face. Junhong walks over and loops one arm through Jongup's, posing while SECRET claps. Even as a girl, Junhong is taller than Jongup.

"Such a cute couple," Hyosung sighs happily. She orders Junhong to pose with every member of B.A.P. This doesn't work because Yongguk wanders away in embarrassment while vocal line seems to be having an existential crises. 

"We have somewhere to be in thirty minutes," Jieun explains, setting a bag on the table. "But here are some things to tide you over until Junhong turns back."

"What did they leave us?" Himchan wonders when the girls leave. He opens the bag to find a pack of snacks and chocolate. "I don't see how this could possibly help."

"Stop touching each other over there," Seogku-hyung says to Daehyun and Youngjae. "We need a battle plan."

 

 

 

B.A.P continues to perform on music shows, but TS decreases their extra activities. The stylist put large coats on Junhong, but even jeans cannot hide maknae's new shapely ass.

Himchan especially cannot ignore it when he finds Junhong sitting in Jongup's lap one afternoon after coming back from the studio. Junhong's arms are looped around Jongup's neck as they look up. "Hi hyung," Jongup says, smiling sheepishly.

"What... are you doing?" Himchan asks slowly. 

"Nothing we didn't do when I was a boy," Junhong says, skirt scrunched in her lap to reveal long legs. In the past week, Junhong has taken to wearing female clothes, claiming that it's fun and breezy. That comment had caused Daehyun to walk into a wall, resulting in a bloody nose.

Himchan ignores the fact that Jongup's shirt is half unbuttoned and takes a seat, looking at them seriously. "This is not okay."

Maknae line looks at each other and Junhong slowly climbs off Jongup's lap. Junhong blinks, an inquisitive look on her face.

"You need to use protection," Himchan continues seriously, causing both Jongup and Junhong to shout in protest.

"Hyung!" Junhong complains, hiding her face. "That's gross!" Even Jongup is flustered, hiding behind a pillow.

"Well," Himchan reports to Yongguk later. "I can safely say they have not gotten very far in their sexual advances."

Yongguk can safely say he did not need to hear that. He turns to Himchan and frowns deeply. Seogku-hyung claims to have inside sources on the topic of female transformations. Yongguk always knew Seogku-hyung was on speaking terms with other managers, but he'd rather not consider overnight female metamorphosis a common occurrence. "When do you think Junhong will turn back?"

Junhong makes a tall girl who, thankfully, still fits into old stage pants. Even with a bra on, Junhong is lean and thin-- nothing chest binds cannot conceal. What's really dangerous is the way she's taken to leaning over and reaching for things in high places while wearing a dress. Or worse, Hyosung's shorts. Truth be told, Yongguk is alarmed by how secretive vocal line has become recently and Junhong's new-found habit of calling him "oppa."

Himchan sighs, pulling two bottles of soju out of the fridge. "If this really is a demented rite of passage, then doesn't he have to... do something to turn back?" 

They shudder at the thought and drink without discussing Junhong's trials further. Maknae has always made people sexually frustrated, but this is taking it to a whole new level. 

 

 

 

 

Junhong seems to be having fun as a girl. She goes up three spots in the bathroom line up and wears headbands at home to pull her hair back. Being female does not hinder Junhong's performing abilities, so they carry on like normal until Junhong refuses to get out of bed one day.

"What's wrong?" Yongguk asks, checking Junhong's forehead. She doesn't feel particularly warm. "Are you sick?"

"Everything aches," Maknae replies. Junhong has never been one to complain about soreness. Despite Yongguk's concern, she crawls out of bed until Jongup says quietly, "there's blood on the back of your pajamas."

"Oh lord," Himchan laments.

"Are you dumb?" Hana asks over speaker phone when they call SECRET in distress. "Tell Junhong to wash up and send someone to get sanitary pads."

"I can't handle this," Daehyun says, digging into the emergency chocolate supply. "Why is my life like this?"

It's technically their day off and Seogku-hyung has to drive SECRET to a magazine shoot. Thus, it is with great purpose and seriousness that Yongguk offers to go to the corner store. "I'm coming with you," Himchan says, putting his coat on. 

Ten minutes later, they stand in the feminine hygiene section of the local supermarket. The ahjumma at the corner store had informed them that she doesn't carry pads, causing them to make the trek down the street. "What is the difference between panty liners and day pads?" Himchan wants to know, scrutinizing two boxes. 

Yongguk grabs four different boxes and heads for the cashier wordlessly, pulling his baseball cap down and ignoring Himchan's protest of "what about the winged ones?!!" 

Yongguk is out of cash. He accidentally hands over his mother's emergency credit card and prays she doesn't check her bill soon. He's out of the store in a heartbeat while Himchan laughs behind him. 

At home, a freshly showered Junhong emerges from the bathroom and is greeted with hot tea. Daehyun microwaves a bag of rice for warmth and tucks it under her blankets. "I'm fine," Junhong insists, looking harassed. "It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, tell that to your Gukie-hyung," Himchan says. "He's the one who had to stand in the tampon aisle."

"Yongguk-hyung is the best," Junhong declares solemnly with two thumbs up.

Later, they order take out. Jongup steals the snacks stash from Daehyun and offers Junhong POCKY. They watch a zombie movie while Youngjae scans through their fancafe, Junhong's head pillowed by Jongup's lap. Himchan makes several attempts to put pigtails in Maknae's hair, but is swatted away by Junhong's hands. 

"You're such an overbearing pageant mom," Yongguk says when they clean up. The kids dispose of the trash (read: feed the food to Daehyun) and wash the popcorn bowl. Yongguk laughs when Himchan huffs away, turning when Junhong nudges him.

"Hyung," Junhong says. Her smile makes Yongguk feel like he's in on a secret. She leans over and kisses Yongguk's cheek. When Yongguk stare at her in amazement, Junhong makes a check with her fingers and brings it to her chin, grinning. "You da best, Hyung!" Then she's off. 

"I feel like a teenage father." Yongguk sighs. 

 

 

Two days later, Daehyun's will is tested when his chopsticks land on the last kimchi pancake at the same time Junhong says, "Oppa, please let me have it!" 

Yongguk wants to applaud Daehyun's progress. A week ago, Daehyun would have spawned a nosebleed from Junhong's advances. Today, Daehyun just waves his chopsticks. "You're putting sugar syrup on your food. It's weird."

Junhong half pouts, half frowns. "I can't control my apatite!" 

Daehyun sighs dramatically and relents on the last kimchi pancake. "Look at all that Hyung is sacrificing for you." He sighs at Youngjae appreciatively when Youngjae pats him on the back. Daehyun grimaces when Junhong pulls out a bottle of chocolate syrup. "We live in a lawless world."

"By the way," Junhong says with a mouthful of food, entirely unladylike. "My mother's birthday is coming up, so I want to go shopping for a present." The last time they attempted to go shopping, Daehyun had been forced to take shelter in a public bathroom from the onslaught of fans. "It's fine! No one will recognize me!"

She emerges from the bedroom a few minutes later donning a sundress and a black wig. Himchan accuses Junhong of being criminally cute, but even he cannot dispute that Junhong is hard to recognize. Especially with the green dress and cute fringes framing her face. 

"Junhong-ah," Yongguk says slowly. "You can't. It's too dangerous."

"But it's my mother's birthday!" Junhong insists. "She gave birth to me! I want to buy her something nice!"

Youngjae sighs. "I've always fancied filial girls."

"Good," Himchan says. "Then you can go with her." 

Despite Youngjae's protests, he dons a jacket and a mask before stepping out with Junhong. "We'll be back in two hours," he mumbles.

While they're gone, Yongguk cleans the bedroom and organizes his vinyl collection. He finds a stack of fan presents, including a photo album from their debut days. Yongguk shows it to Himchan, who recruits Daehyun. They have a ball making fun of Youngjae's pineapple hair until the door opens again, and Junhong comes storming into the room, throwing herself on the middle bed.

"What's wrong?" Daehyun asks, sitting on top of maknae.

"Youngjae-hyung is an idiot."

Youngjae comes trailing after Junhong. "I tried to defend your honor! That man was clearly hitting on you! It was inappropriate!" He throws his hands up. "Is chivalry dead?"

"He was just asking me for metro directions!" Junhong says, rolling over and throwing Daehyun off. "Not everyone is out to stick their dick in my newfound vagina, okay?" 

Yongguk's face darkens. "Junhong-"

"If anything, you and Daehyun-hyung are the ones who have the hots for me!"

"What-" Vocal line sputters in unison.

"Wow, this totally took an unexpected turn," Himchan comments unhelpfully. 

"I overheard them discussing how attractive I am as a girl," Junhong continues, looking put off. 

"That's not true-" Youngjae insists, face red, the same time Daehyun begins to say "Junhong-ah-"

"It's true!" Junhong nods solemnly.

"That's not what we meant," Youngjae tries to argue while Daehyun reverts to talking nonsense.

Junhong looks unconvinced. "It's true! You both said you wanted to kiss me as a girl!"

"I wanted to kiss you even before you were a girl!" Youngjae shouts, perhaps too loudly. He pales after that, burying his face in Daehyun's shoulder. 

"I hate being a girl. Everyone's gotten so weird," Junhong says, looking harassed. "At first it was fun because everyone treated me differently, and it was entertaining just to rile you up. But being a girl is hard. You're all acting like this because I have boobs. Why couldn't everyone be nicer to me when I was a boy?"

Jongup looks confused. "We are nice to you."

"Maybe, but now you're more considerate. You respect my space and listen to me more. Why can't you do that when I'm a boy?"

"Are you kidding?" Himchan demands in a rare moments of authority. "You are still a boy. You sit like a boy and eat with your mouth open and suck at personal hygiene. Sometimes I think you were cuter as a boy. We're not the ones who changed. Everyone is adjusting because you've changed. Don't even try to be a princess because you're terrible at it." 

Everyone is speechless by the end of Himchan rant. Youngjae seems stunned out of his mortified state and even Jongup's eyebrows are raised. 

Junhong looks at Himchan, eyes wide. "Hyung. That was really.... cool."

Himchan steps forward and pinches Junhong's cheeks. "Aish, you're completely missing the point."

Yongguk takes a seat next to Junhong. "It must be hard to be a girl, even more difficult than it is to be the maknae of B.A.P. Sometimes we're tired and inconsiderate. We treat you like this because you're so talented and hardworking. Sometimes we forget how young you are. Junhong-ah, I respect you regardless of your gender." He pauses. "Although I do wish you'd be a boy again."

"I wish so too," Junhong replies quietly.

"Group hug time," Himchan declares, throwing his arms around the two and gesturing for Jongup to join. "Not you two," he hisses at vocal line, giving them the stink eye. 

"Everything will work out," Yongguk says.

"Okay," Junhong mumbles into his chest. "I trust you, Hyung."

 

 

 

True to Yongguk's words, Junhong wakes up the next morning as a boy. In his first act of liberation, Junhong takes off his clothes to show off his flat chest. He does a happy dance and raps about testosterone while everyone else rolls out of bed. When Youngjae hides under his blanket, Junhong threatens to kiss him awake.

"Very effective," Jongup grins approvingly when Youngjae runs out of the room.

Yongguk thinks this is a lesson in understanding the people close to him. Things have a habit of working out. The stylist are joyful at not having to bind another female's chest, Himchan throws away their excess supply of feminine hygiene products, and everything falls back into a familiar routine.

That is, until Yongguk walks in on Junhong kissing Youngjae. The scene turns comical when Daehyun drops his camera and tries to hide behind Jongup. Junhong's fingers come untangled from Youngjae's hair as he rolls off Youngjae on the bed. All four boys regard Yongguk guiltily. 

"Remember what Himchan told you," Yongguk says and walks out of the room. 

Later, he shares beers with Himchan at a local restaurant while they toast to having an all-male team again. "That was a foursome in progress you walked in on, you know," Himchan says, one hand running up Yongguk's thigh under the table.

Yongguk knows and wishes he didn't.

 

 

 

A week later, Yongguk is brushing his teeth when Himchan intrudes on his bathroom space again. This time, Himchan doesn't bother with the explanations and drags Yongguk back into the bedroom, where Daehyun is once again on the floor with his shirt riding up. Youngjae stands, looking mortified while covering his chest. 

"Daehyun-hyung tried to verify it again," Junhong explains, sharing amused glances with Jongup. He looks at the way Daehyun's shirt falls and amends, "Daehyun-Noona, I mean."

"Ah," Yongguk says, sighing. Of course they had to do it together.

"I wish we still have those pads" is all Himchan has to say.


End file.
